Chasing Connor
by Pedellea
Summary: Mulder and Scully team up with Ray and Fraser to find a vicious criminal. A Due South, The XFiles, ER crossover.


Chasing Connor

> **TITLE**: Chasing Connor   
**AUTHOR**: Pedellea   
**E-MAIL**: pedellea@hotmail.com   
**DATE**: June 13, 2001   
**RATING**: PG-13 for a tad of violence   
**SUMMARY**: Mulder and Scully team up with Ray and Fraser to find a vicious criminal. A Due South/The X-files/ER crossover.   
**SPOILERS**: none   
**DISCLAIMER**: Triple disclaimer (woohoo!). X-Files belongs to Chris Carter, 10/13 and FOX, Due South belongs to Paul Haggis and Alliance, and ER belongs to Constant C Productions and Warner Bros. Reese Connor is my creation. There, short and to the point. More or less...   
**TIME PERIOD**: Anywhere between Burning Down The House and Call Of The Wild for Due South and let's say the fourth season for The X-Files (yes, the Scully/Mulder pairing, long before Doggett came on the scene). Anytime during ER when Carol was there (it's just a small tidbit, though).   
**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: I started this story AGES ago... back in the day when I first discovered fanfic (like 4 years ago!). But, it's finally finished! Tried to fix it up as good as possible because some of the original ideas are lame (hey... I began this in grade 8! And now I'm in grade 12!). Hope it sounds okay! It's also my first crossover story. 
> 
> Oh yeah... the Ray I'm talking about here is the new Ray (as in Callum Keith Rennie) and not the old one (David Marciano). That's because it involves Stella. A little, anyways. And I like to call Stan Kowalski 'Ray'. So Ray here is actually Stan. Well, enough of this blabbing... read on... 

Chasing Conor **By Pedellea**

> BASEMENT OFFICE   
J. EDGAR HOOVER BUILDING 
> 
> "Hey Scully! You're in early," Agent Fox Mulder said as he came through the office door.   
"Well, I figured I'd beat you at getting here at least once in my career," Agent Dana Scully responded with a slight smile.   
"Oh, so now it's a competition, huh?"   
"You can say that." 
> 
> Mulder grinned, then sighed. 
> 
> "So, anything new?"   
"Yeah, actually. Here. Not an X-File, though." 
> 
> Scully handed him a folder. Mulder pouted, then flipped through the contents of it. 
> 
> "So, we hafta go to Chicago?"   
"Yup. Our flight leaves tonight at 6."   
"What, and miss my favourite show?"   
"Mulder, 'Alien Autopsies of the Week' is hardly a show." 
> 
> He gave her a look and grinned. She returned a smile. 
> 
> "Well, I suggest you go home and pack. We have the rest of the day off."   
"Alright!" 
> 
> She gave him a look to which he smiled mischievously. 
> 
> "Well, I'll see you at the airport then, okay? Here's your ticket." 
> 
> He took it. 
> 
> "What, you're not gonna leave yet?"   
"No... I gotta finish some paperwork first."   
"Bummer."   
"Yeah."   
"Well, see you later." 
> 
> Giving her yet another smile, he turned and left, leaving Scully in the office to finish her paperwork. 
> 
> SQUADROOM   
27th PRECINCT 
> 
> "Hey Frase? Those FBI agents phoned in. They're on their way over," Francesca said.   
"Thank you, Fran-"   
"Ya, that's nice. Hey, Fraser, you know where I put those files?"   
"Yes, I believe they are right..."   
"Here."   
"Thank you," Ray said, grabbing the files from Francesca's desk and heading back to his own. 
> 
> Fraser followed. 
> 
> "Jeez, Fraser. We haven't even worked on this case for, like what, a week an' an' Welsh goes and gets us 'assistance' from the Feds. Does he think we're not capable or somethin'? I mean, he doesn't even like Feds."   
"Actually, Ray, we have been on this case for a week, and I'd have to agree that we haven't gotten very far. I'm sure the agents can help us..."   
"So YOU think we're not capable? Is THAT it?"   
"No, I think we are highly capab..."   
"Well, good. So let's talk to Welsh and talk him out of it."   
"The agents ARE flying in from Washin..."   
"Oh great. They're here." 
> 
> Fraser turned to see a tall man with brown hair and a comparably short woman with amazingly red hair at Francesca's desk. Ray got up from his chair and stands beside Fraser, looking at them as well. 
> 
> "That's gotta be the reddest hair I've ever seen," Ray whispered.   
"Well, I have seen redder. A once knew a man by the name of Phil who had a brother whose wife once dyed..." 
> 
> He stopped and noticed Ray's annoyed stare. 
> 
> "Not now, Fraser."   
"Understood." 
> 
> Fraser and Ray continued looking at the agents. They looked up from Francesca's desk and the four locked eyes. The agents headed to Fraser and Ray. 
> 
> "You must be Detective Vecchio," the man said.   
"Yeah. And you're...?" Ray answered swiftly.   
"I'm Agent Mulder, and this is Agent Scully."   
"Pleased to meet you," Fraser chimed in.   
"You must be Constable Fraser." 
> 
> Fraser nodded, and the four fell silent. 
> 
> "So, should we get started?, Scully said after a few seconds.   
"You know what? I... we don't think we need... OW!" 
> 
> Ray glared at Fraser, and rubbed a sore leg while Mulder and Scully exchanged glances. 
> 
> "Excuse us please, Detective Vecchio and I have to talk." 
> 
> Fraser dragged Ray a few feet away from the Mulder and Scully. 
> 
> "Fraser, even you said we didn't need their help!," Ray argued in a hushed tone.   
"No I did not! You didn't even give me a chance to speak for myself."   
"Yes, you did."   
"No I didn't."   
"Yes you..."   
"Look. Ray. The agents over there came all the way from Washington. Let them help us for a few days, and we'll see how it goes." 
> 
> Ray glared at Fraser and grunted. 
> 
> "Fine, then."   
"Good. Now let's work on the case." 
> 
> They walked back and joined the waiting agents. 
> 
> "Well, let's get started," Fraser said cheerfully. 
> 
> Suddenly, something nudged Mulder's leg. He turned to look, and his eyes widened. 
> 
> "Uhh... what's a dog doin' in here?"   
"Actually, Agent Mulder, he's part wolf," Fraser said casually.   
"A WOLF???," Mulder and Scully said, taking a step back.   
"No, part wolf. His name is Diefenbaker."   
"Diefenbaker? What kinda name is that?," Scully asked.   
"It's the last name of a Prime Minister of Canada."   
"Oh. They allow wolves in here?," Mulder asked.   
"Well, no, actually. But Diefenbaker aids me... well, us, in out investigations. He has a license. "   
"Oh," both the agents said. 
> 
> They fell silent again. 
> 
> "Uh, I think we should get started now," Ray said, breaking the silence. 
> 
> Ray walked to his desk, and the rest followed. Ray, Mulder and Scully sat down, while Fraser leaned on the desk. 
> 
> "Okay, what have we got?," Mulder asked.   
"Well, latest update, a typical homicide," Ray answered. "Female victim, identified as a Jenny Barker. Last seen leaving her house about a week ago, presumably to her folks. Reported missing a week and a half ago. Found in a dumpster by a sanitation worker yesterday."   
"Did anyone do an autopsy?," Scully asked.   
"Um... no. Why?"   
"Well, I can do it."   
"You can? Licensed or somethin'?"   
"I'm a pathologist."   
"So you're a pathologist AND an FBI agent?," Ray whistled impressively. 
> 
> Scully shrugged. 
> 
> "So, can I do it?"   
"Ya, I'll check down at the morgue," Ray said, picking up the phone.   
"Thanks."   
"Has anyone talked to her parents yet?"   
"There were a few detective who tried to. But they were too distraught last night to say anything that could benefit the case." 
> 
> Mulder nodded. 
> 
> "...ya, okay, Mort. Thanks." Ray hung up the phone. "You can go down right now."   
"Okay. Where is the morgue?"   
"I can take you down..." Fraser began. 
> 
> Just then, the phone rang. Ray picked it up. 
> 
> "Detective Ray Vecchio. Uh-huh... oh, great. Yup." He hung up again.   
"They've found another body. Another female victim. Looks like we can get busy."   
"The morgue?," Scully asked.   
"Oh... yes... I'll get Francesca to take you down. Um, excuse me Francesca?"   
"Yeah Frase?," she answered from her desk.   
"Will you take Agent Scully to the morgue?"   
"Of course."   
"Thanks," Scully said to Fraser.   
"I'll let you know if anything happens," Mulder said to Scully. 
> 
> She nodded and went to a waiting Francesca. 
> 
> Ray grabbed his coat off his chair. "We'll take my car," he said, digging for his keys in his coat. 
> 
> PARKING LOT   
27th PRECINCT 
> 
> "So where exactly are we heading?," Mulder asked as Ray started the car.   
"It's about half an hour away from here." 
> 
> Silence fell in the car. 
> 
> "So, ah... Agent Mulder, you enjoying your stay here in Chicago?," Ray asked, breaking the silence.   
"I just got here yesterday. It's been okay, I guess."   
"Where are ya stayin'?"   
"Uh, some motel 15 minutes away from the station."   
"Oh." 
> 
> Silence again. 
> 
> "So, Constable, how did you wind up in Chicago?," Mulder inquired.   
"Well, I first came to Chicago in the trail of the killers of my father and for reasons that don't need exploring at this juncture and I remain attached as liaison with the Canadian Consulate."   
"Oh... I'm sorry about your father." 
> 
> Fraser nodded. 
> 
> "Did the person on the phone say who the victim was?," Mulder asked, changing the subject.   
"No, but it's another female. They said the suspect might be near by. The body was still sorta... warm, when they found it."   
"So the suspect is this Connor. He's been all over the news lately."   
"Yes, we have reason to believe it is Reese Connor. He is an escaped convict with a criminal history including murder. He broke out of prison about a month ago." 
> 
> Mulder nodded. 
> 
> "Yeah, I heard about that. So what exactly got him into prison?"   
"He was responsible for the murders of three young women about a year ago which all took place here in Chicago."   
"And no one knows exactly how he escaped."   
"No. Police has been on his tail ever since escaped."   
"Well, hopefully he'll be caught this time."   
"Hopefully." 
> 
> The car lapsed into silence again as they continued to the crime scene. 
> 
> CRIME SCENE   
EDGE OF WOODED AREA 
> 
> "May I help you?"   
"Yeah, I'm Detective Vecchio, this is Constable Fraser and Agent Mulder. I got a phone call..."   
"Yeah. The victim hasn't been identified..." 
> 
> Just then a shot was fired. 
> 
> "Everyone down!!!" 
> 
> Ray and Mulder drew their guns as a second shot was fired. 
> 
> "Who is that?!," Mulder yelled.   
"Probably the suspect! We thought he might be in there!," the detective-in-charge shouted back.   
"I'm goin' in," Mulder announced, and proceeded to get up. Ray tried to pull him down.   
"No! I think there are other people covered in that area."   
"Looks to me like everyone just got here.What if he gets away?" 
> 
> Mulder got out of Ray's grasp and disappeared into the woods. Ray shook his head and went in after him. 
> 
> "Agent Mulder!," Ray yelled. A shot fired in his direction. The bullet whizzed past his ear, and he got down behind a tree. He saw Mulder on his right, a few feet away. They made eye contact.   
"Where is he?"   
"I think he's about 30 feet away, in that direction." 
> 
> Mulder pointed to the left. Ray nodded, and got up, staying behind the tree. Mulder did the same. Another shot fired in their direction. Ray returned fire. Mulder carefully peeked out from behind the tree. He caught a glimpse of the suspect who was retreating further in the woods. Mulder aimed and fired, just as the suspect dove behind a tree. He immediately returned fire twice. 
> 
> *Seven shots,* Mulder thought.   
"Two more left!," Ray yelled, as if he read Mulder's mind. 
> 
> Mulder couldn't wait any longer and went after the suspect. The suspect saw him and fired. The bullet missed him by inches. He ducked behind another tree. 
> 
> Ray looked at his surroundings. Mulder was in front. 
> 
> *Where was Fraser?* 
> 
> He shook off the thought, and decided to go after Mulder, who had advanced yet again. He got out from behind the tree and took a step. Then something hit his left leg hard. Really hard. He stumbled over his leg and fell over face first, momentarily stunned. Then the pain came. Whoa, Nelly, this was really bad pain. Motrin pain. No, even worse than that. Ray rolled over, and that caused him to hiss out in more pain, also earning Mulder's attention. Mulder took one look at Ray's pained look and at the pool of blood gathering around his leg, and realized the detective had been shot. 
> 
> "Officer down!" 
> 
> He was torn between running after the suspect or staying with Ray. He bent down over Ray, a helpless look on his face. 
> 
> "Go," Ray groaned out.   
"You'll be alright," Mulder managed. 
> 
> Ray gave Mulder somewhat of a nod, and Mulder looked at Ray one last time and took off. He refocused on the task at hand. From about 40 feet away, he saw the suspect who was running and ran after him. As he ran, he saw out of the corner of his eye something really red. And it was moving closer. 
> 
> *The mountie!* 
> 
> Fraser, Mulder realized, was running in a diagonal line towards the suspect from about 20 feet away. He decided to pursue the suspect by charging at him from the behind. As he got closer, Fraser, who had reached the suspect, leaped on him. The suspect struggled and squirmed, and Fraser grabbed his wrists. Mulder reached them and took out a pair of handcuffs, securing them on the suspect. After reading his rights, Mulder turned to Fraser and sighed. 
> 
> "Detective Vecchio got shot." 
> 
> Fraser nodded. 
> 
> "Yes, I heard the gunshots. And your shout." 
> 
> Other officers began getting in the wooded area. An ambulance arrived. Another officer escorted the squirming and cursing suspect away into a police cruiser. Fraser headed over to the ambulance where the paramedics were working on Ray. Mulder stayed at the same spot for a few more seconds. He headed over to the ambulance. 
> 
> "How is he?"   
"They've stabilized him. But there was a lot of blood loss." 
> 
> Mulder nodded. Their gazed turned to the paramedics who were busy working on Ray. 
> 
> "It's gonna hurt a lot," Mulder muttered softly, knowingly.   
"I think I'm going to go with Ray." 
> 
> Mulder nodded and took out his cell phone and dialled Scully's number. 
> 
> "Scully."   
"Hey."   
"Mulder, what's wrong?" 
> 
> He sighed. 
> 
> "Long story short, Detective Vecchio's been shot. We got the Connor, though."   
"Why? What happened?"   
"I'll tell you later. Anything revealing from the autopsy?"   
"Nothing special. Pretty much the usual." 
> 
> Mulder sighed again. 
> 
> "Can you come pick me up?"   
"Yeah. Where are you?"   
"Umm... I'm at the woods off Darby Road."   
"Yeah, okay. I'll be there in 25 minutes."   
"Okay."   
"See ya." 
> 
> Mulder heard a click and turned off his cell phone. He sighed yet again as the ambulance pulled away from the woods. 
> 
> ER - CLERK DESK   
COOK COUNTY GENERAL HOSPITAL 
> 
> "Hey Carol, you got something for me?," asked Mark Greene.   
"Yeah, we have a GSW coming in. Said it was a cop."   
"ETA?"   
"Five minutes." 
> 
> Mark nodded. 
> 
> "What trauma's open?"   
"Two."   
"Okay." 
> 
> Mark headed to the trauma room to prep and wait. 
> 
> DOORS OF ER   
COOK COUNTY GENERAL HOSPITAL 
> 
> They've stopped again. People shouting. Worried faces. Everything was dim and muffled. Ray groaned as they moved the gurney, and he closed his eyes. A familiar voice told him he would be okay. Fraser. Ray was glad he was there. He opened his eyes and saw Fraser's face. Above that was a ceiling. And fluorescent lights that moved. No, he was moving, and it made him dizzy. He closed his eyes again. After a few seconds, the stopped. Ray could feel people all around him. Someone probed his wound on his leg and he moaned from the pain, suddenly feeling dizzy. His world dimmed around him, fading into blackness. 
> 
> WELSH'S OFFICE   
27th PRECINCT 
> 
> "Please, agents, take a seat," Lieutenant Harding Welsh said. 
> 
> Mulder and Scully sat as per his request. 
> 
> "So, what happened out there, Agent Mulder?"   
"Well, Lieutenant, I...uh, we, Detective Vecchio and I were pursuing Connor. He had fired several shots, and I felt it was necessary to take him down before he injured anyone else."   
"I see... well, I don't believe we need your assistance here anymore, since the suspect has already been arrested." 
> 
> Scully nodded. She looked over at Mulder. He met her gaze, and got up. Scully got up as well, and the two agents proceeded to the door. 
> 
> FRANCESCA'S DESK   
27th PRECINCT 
> 
> "Oh, hey, Stella! Stella!!" 
> 
> Assistant States Attorney Stella Kowalski, who was walking briskly to interrogation room 2, stopped, and turned her head. 
> 
> "Yes?"   
"I thought you'd like to know that Ray's in the hospital." 
> 
> Stella's face paled. She spoke softly. 
> 
> "Why? What happened?"   
"Um... I'm not too sure, something about a gun shot wound." 
> 
> All Stella could do was nod. Sure, they were divorced, but she still cared about him. Francesca sensed her worry. 
> 
> "I'll give you more details when I get some."   
"Yeah, thanks." 
> 
> ER   
COOK COUNTY GENERAL HOSPITAL 
> 
> "We've stabilized Detective Vecchio and we're moving him to surgery to remove the bullet," Carol Hathaway said. 
> 
> Fraser nodded. 
> 
> "Where can I wait?," he asked.   
"I can take you to the waiting room upstairs." 
> 
> He nodded again. 
> 
> "Oh, may I please use the phone?"   
"Yeah, it's just down the hall."   
"Thank you kindly, nurse."   
"No problem. You can ask the clerk desk how to get upstairs."   
"Alright. Thank you." 
> 
> Carol nodded, and left. Fraser headed down the hall, and to the payphone. He picked up the phone and dialled the number to Francesca's desk. She picked up. 
> 
> "Squad room. "   
"Hello Francesca? This is Fra..."   
"Fraser! I just told Stella about Ray... hey, Stella! Stella!! It's Fraser! Here, you can talk to her..."   
"Hello Constable."   
"Hello Stella. Ray's been stabilized. They're moving him up to surgery right now to have the bullet removed from his left thigh."   
"Where?"   
"His thigh."   
"I meant hospital."   
"Oh, yes. County General."   
"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can."   
"Alright. I'll see you here then."   
"Yeah. Here's Francesca."   
"Hey, Fraser. How is he?"   
"He'll be fine."   
"Was it bad?" 
> 
> There was silence. 
> 
> "Fraser? It was, wasn't it? Oh God..."   
"There was a lot of blood loss. But the doctors have it under control."   
"Oh..."   
"He'll be fine, Francesca. Don't worry."   
"Hope so... Welsh wants to talk to..."   
"Constable."   
"Lieutenant."   
"What's his condition?"   
"He's been stabilized, going to surgery right now."   
"Alright, you can stay there. Give us updates of his condition. I'll drop by later. County General, right?"   
"Yes, sir."   
"Okay... I'll see ya later then."   
"Alright. Goodbye, Lieutenant."   
"Yeah." 
> 
> Fraser hung up the phone after he heard a click from the other end. He made his way to the clerk desk. 
> 
> "Excuse me."   
"Yeah?"   
"Can you please point me in the direction of the OR waiting room?"   
"Yeah, go straight, and head up the flight of stairs. You should hit the OR. You can ask the nurses there."   
"Alright, thank you."   
"Yup." 
> 
> Fraser proceeded to the OR waiting room to wait for Ray. 
> 
> Stella drove as fast as the traffic allowed her to. She had been tied up with a case back at the station, and she left as soon as she could. Paperwork will have to wait until later. 
> 
> Ray. Her Ray. In the hospital. There had been one or two occasions, before they divorced. All she wanted was for Ray not to get hurt. All she could do, though, was pray that it wasn't too serious. 
> 
> Fifteen minutes passed and she pulled up at County General. She parked at the emergency entrance, got out, and went in. 
> 
> "'Scuse me."   
"Yup."   
"I'm looking for a Ray Ko... Vecchio. Detective Raymond Vecchio."   
"Oh yeah... hang on... hey Carol! Carol! Come here for a sec!" 
> 
> A woman with curly black hair came over. 
> 
> "Yeah, Jerr?"   
"Mrs. Vecchio..," Jerry looked over at Stella, who nodded, "...here's lookin' for the Detective brought in..."   
"Oh yeah. He's been brought up to surgery a while ago. I can find out where he is right now for you."   
"That'd be good. Thanks." 
> 
> While Carol went to a phone, Fraser appeared. He had come down from the OR waiting room for a stretch. He had been sitting there for 2 hours or so. 
> 
> "Hello Stella."   
"Oh Constable, hi. How is he?"   
"I'm not too sure. But Ray should be fine." 
> 
> She nodded. 
> 
> "The nurse is checking to see what's happening." 
> 
> They looked at each other for a moment. Carol came and broke the silence. 
> 
> "Excuse me? Mrs. Vecchio? Your husband's still in surgery. He should be out in a short while."   
"Is it serious?"   
"The bullet fractured the femur, but that should heal up fine. It's more the blood loss that we're concerned about. We had to give Detective Vecchio quite a few units of blood." 
> 
> Stella paled. Carol sensed her worry. 
> 
> "Don't worry, Mrs. Vecchio, your husband will be fine."   
"Thank you, nurse." 
> 
> Carol nodded, and left. Fraser took Stella's arm. 
> 
> "Come on, let's wait upstairs." 
> 
> With that, Fraser led Stella to the OR waiting room. 
> 
> RAY'S ROOM   
RECOVERY UNIT   
COOK COUNTY GENERAL HOSPITAL 
> 
> Stella looked at Ray. He was so pale. And he looked so innocent. Memories of the times they've flooded her mind. Playing as kids, first kiss, their honeymoon... Suddenly, Ray's hand, which she had been holding in her own, twitched. 
> 
> "Ray? Ray, can you hear me? Open your eyes, I know you can hear me."   
"We should get the doctor." 
> 
> Stella nodded. Fraser stepped outside to get a doctor. Ray groaned softly and opened his eyes. 
> 
> "Ray..."   
"Stella... yerr here," Ray slurred softly.   
"Always, Ray. Always," Stella smiled, "how are you feeling?"   
"My leg hurrts."   
"Fraser's getting the doctor. Do you know where you are?"   
"Umm-hmmm..."   
"Do you remember what happened?"   
"Uhh... yeah..." 
> 
> Ray grimaced, and closed his pain filled eyes. Just then, the doctor stepped in with Fraser. 
> 
> "Detective Vecchio. Glad to have you back with us. I'm Dr. Stockholme. How are you feeling?"   
"My leg..."   
"Yeah. You suffered a bullet wound to the leg. But it should heal properly, don't worry." 
> 
> Ray tried to nod, but he moaned instead. Stella gave him a worried look. The doctor checked his IV bags. 
> 
> "His morphine's almost out."   
"Can you give him some more?"   
"Yeah... I'll get a nurse to give him more. Excuse me." 
> 
> The doctor went out again. Fraser stepped up. 
> 
> "Hello Ray," Fraser said.   
"Fraser..." 
> 
> Ray's faced tensed slightly, remembering something. 
> 
> "Con...nor?"   
"We caught him, Ray. Don't worry."   
"Ummhmm..." 
> 
> Ray relaxed a little. A nurse came in and changed the morphine drip. 
> 
> "This should help the pain."   
"We'll see you later, alright Ray? You rest now, okay?"   
"Umm..." 
> 
> With that, Ray drifted back to sleep. Sighing, Stella bent over and kissed him gently on the forehead. 
> 
> RAY'S ROOM   
GENERAL UNIT   
COOK COUNTY GENERAL HOSPITAL   
THREE WEEKS LATER 
> 
> "Here's some codeine for the pain. Instructions are on the bottle."   
"Okay."   
"And this is your wheelchair. You can use crutches in a week or two. We'll give them to you when you check in with us.   
"Alright." 
> 
> Just then, there was a knock at the door, and the door opened. Stella appeared. 
> 
> "Stella! What are you doin' here?"   
"I'm taking you home, Ray. My place."   
"It's okay, Stella. I can manage."   
"I know you better, Ray. You'll want the help."   
"You sure 'bout it?"   
"Don't make me change my mind." 
> 
> Ray nodded. The nurse looked a bit confused. *Aren't married couples supposed to live together?,* she thought to herself. She shook off the thought and smiled at Stella. 
> 
> "You must be Mrs. Vecchio."   
"Actually... I'll be Detective Vecchio's... caretaker."   
"Oh. Well, the doctor will come and talk to you two in a little bit. Well, I guess I'm done here." 
> 
> As soon as the nurse left, Ray started to chuckle. 
> 
> "What are you laughing at?"   
"I dunno. 'Caretaker' sounds... odd." 
> 
> Stella gave him a look. Without hesitating, she grabbed Ray's bag and began to walk out. 
> 
> "Wait, Stella!" 
> 
> Stella stopped, closed her eyes and sighed. She turned around and opened her eyes. She saw Ray trying to get up. He met her eyes and stopped. 
> 
> "I'm sorry." 
> 
> She sighed and walked back slowly. 
> 
> "Ray..." 
> 
> Just then, Dr. Stockholme strolled in. Stella turned around. 
> 
> "All ready to go, Detective?"   
"Uh, I guess." 
> 
> The doctor nodded. 
> 
> "You'll have to book appointments at the Rehab Centre for check-up and physical therapy twice a week for at least three months or so."   
"Okay."   
"And I believe the nurse gave you your medication?"   
"Yeah. Here." 
> 
> Ray handed the bottle of pills to the doctor. The doctor looked at it, and gave it back. 
> 
> "Well, I believe you can go now. You just have to sign a few forms at the nurse's desk. Oh, remember to stay off your feet as much as possible."   
"Alright." 
> 
> Stella helped Ray into the wheelchair. 
> 
> "Ready to go?"   
"Yeah. Thanks, doc."   
"You're welcome. Take care."   
"I will." 
> 
> Stella pushed the wheelchair out the door, and they made their way home. 
> 
> STELLA'S APARTMENT   
1 WEEK DAYS LATER 
> 
> *Knock knock* 
> 
> Ray snapped out of his daydream. He had been dreaming about Stella and him having kids and going on vacations and living in a suburban house... 
> 
> He shook his head. There was knocking at the door again. It couldn't be Stella. She had the key. Ray took the crutches beside the couch where he was sitting, eased himself into them and made his way to the door. He looked through the peephole. Fraser. Ray sighed and opened the door. 
> 
> "Good afternoon, Ray."   
"Hey Fraser."   
"How are you doing?"   
"Good."   
"Where's Stella?"   
"She's out."   
"Oh. Well, I just wanted to see how you were doing."   
"You can phone, Fraser."   
"Right. I wanted to see you in person. Dief needed some exercise anyways. I think the pizza and donuts he consumed are catching up with him." 
> 
> Ray laughed, then looked at Fraser suspiciously. 
> 
> "C'mon Fraser. Spill it?"   
"Spill what, Ray?"   
"You're not tellin' me somethin'." 
> 
> Fraser paused. 
> 
> "No, no. There's nothing to spill." 
> 
> Ray studied Fraser's face and concluded that he was hiding something. 
> 
> "Don't leave me in the dark."   
"You're full in the light, Ray." 
> 
> Ray continued to look at Fraser, suspicious. 
> 
> "Well, I think I better get going now."   
"Fraser! Don't tell me you came all the way here just to walk your dog." 
> 
> Fraser looked down. 
> 
> "What's wrong?"   
"The suspect escaped."   
"He what?"   
"Connor escaped this morning from Joliet. He killed one guard and seriously injured another."   
"But... Joliet... it's a maximum... how could... don't they take the weapons away... what did he kill with?"   
"We're not sure."   
"Not sure? Whadaya mean, not sure?"   
"There was no weapon found at the scene, but there are detectives working on it."   
"Didn't they ask the guard?"   
"He's in a coma." 
> 
> Ray leaned on the door, taking this all in. 
> 
> "Would you like to sit down?," Fraser asked. 
> 
> Ray nodded. 
> 
> "I'll help you over."   
"It's okay. I can manage." 
> 
> Ray hobbled over to the couch with Fraser close behind. Ray sank down into the couch and heaved a sigh. Fraser sat down beside him. 
> 
> "You don't have to worry. We'll catch him in no time."   
"How do you know that?"   
"Well, for one thing, Reese Connor couldn't have gotten far without being noticed. Huey and Dewey have the case covered, and we're getting the two FBI agents back to assist us. I'll help out as well, of course." 
> 
> Ray looked up at Fraser, as if he was going to say something. Instead, he sighed, and looked back down. 
> 
> "It's better for you to stay off your feet for now, and get some rest. You'll be able to get back to work at the station faster." 
> 
> Ray sighed again. 
> 
> "But I wanna... needta get work on the case. I feel so... so... useless. Incompetent or somethin."   
"You are not incompetent, Ray. You helped apprehend the suspect..."   
"Yeah, but he *escaped*, Fraser."   
"It's not your fault."   
"I know it's not... but it feels like... all the work for nothing."   
"Ray, it's not for nothing." 
> 
> Suddenly, the door clicked open and Stella emerged, packages in her arms. She surveyed the room. 
> 
> "Oh, hello, Constable Fraser."   
"Hello." 
> 
> The three stared at each other awkwardly. Stella broke the silence. 
> 
> "Would you like something to drink, Constable?"   
"Uh... no thank you. I have to get going." 
> 
> He got up. 
> 
> "Oh. Alright."   
"Take care, Ray." 
> 
> Ray didn't respond, looking lost in thought, Fraser, looked at Ray, and then at Stella, and then headed out the door. Stella watched him disappear around the corner, and closed the door. She set the packages down, and sat down beside Ray. 
> 
> "Ray?", she tried softly, "is something wrong?" 
> 
> Ray looked at her, and sighed. He looked down. 
> 
> "The suspect escaped."   
"The suspect? Connor? Again? How?"   
"He took down two guards and took off."   
"Took off? But wasn't he in Joliet?"   
"My thoughts exactly..." 
> 
> She looked at him and tried to search his downcast eyes. To no avail, she called out to him gently. 
> 
> "Ray?" 
> 
> He looked up at her. 
> 
> "Ray, you didn't do anything wrong."   
"I know." 
> 
> He looked down again. 
> 
> "Then how come you sound like you're guilty of something?"   
"I dunno..."   
"Look, Ray. I'll go up to the station and see what I can find out about the case, okay? Will that make you feel better?" 
> 
> Ray looked up at her again, and gave her a tired smile. 
> 
> "I guess. Thanks." 
> 
> BASEMENT OFFICE   
J. EDGAR HOOVER BUILDING   
SAME DAY 
> 
> Scully took a folder out of Mulder's hand and began leafing through its contents. 
> 
> "So... we're being called back."   
"Yeah. Reese Connor, the suspect, escaped."   
"Escaped again? Thought he was in Joliet."   
"He was."   
"How can anyone break out of a maximum security prison?"   
"We've seen stranger things, but your guess is as good as mine."   
"Hmm... so when do we leave?"   
"In two hours." 
> 
> Scully nodded, and gave the folder back to Mulder. 
> 
> "I guess I'll see you at the airport."   
"Actually, I was wondering if you'd like to go grab a bite." 
> 
> Scully looked at her watch. 
> 
> "Yeah, sure."   
"Then let's go." 
> 
> SQUADROOM   
27th PRECINCT   
THE NEXT DAY 
> 
> "Any new leads?," Welsh hollered to no one in particular. He got mutters and shakes of heads in return. 
> 
> The whole station was working on the Connor case. After all, Reese Connor did shoot one of their guys. Other cases would have to wait. Catching Connor was the station's number one priority, and they were determined to catch him quick. 
> 
> Welsh even called back the two FBI agents, Mulder and Scully, to help with the case. He was going to use all sources available to him to catch that rat. 
> 
> "Lieutenant! Phone call! It's Ray!," Francesca called.   
"Alright! I'll take it in my room." 
> 
> Welsh walked to his office, and picked up the phone. 
> 
> "Lieutenant Welsh."   
"Sir..."   
"Detective Vecchio, how are you feeling."   
"Uh... I'm good sir."   
"Good, good. So, what's up, detective?"   
"Uh, nothing much, sir. Just wonderin' how the case is going."   
"It's fine, detective. Don't worry 'bout it."   
"Sir, I'll be glad to help out if you need it."   
"I know, but I want you to rest up."   
"Yes, sir. I think I'll go now."   
"Alright. Take care, detective."   
"Yes sir." 
> 
> With that, Ray hung up. Welsh knew he's a determined man, and one of the best. He didn't want to give Ray any more stress than he already has, by giving him the case. When Ray returns, though, Welsh will allow him to help out in the case. Just light work, stuff that won't make him too exhausted. After all, Welsh does care about his people. 
> 
> STELLA'S APARTMENT   
SAME TIME 
> 
> "Squad room."   
"Frannie? It's Ray..."   
"Oh Ray, how are you?"   
"Good, thanks. Can you patch me over to Welsh?"   
"Yeah... hold on." 
> 
> Ray fidgeted with the phone cord. He was anxious to know about the case. He phoned the Consulate and Fraser filled him in with the details he knew, which was not much. He hoped Welsh would give him more information, and maybe even persuade Welsh to let him back to the squad room to work on the case. 
> 
> "Lieutenant Welsh."   
"Sir..."   
"Detective Vecchio, how are you feeling."   
"Uh... I'm good sir."   
"Good, good. So, what's up, detective?"   
"Uh, nothing much, sir. Just wonderin' how the case is going."   
"It's fine, detective. Don't worry 'bout it."   
"Sir, I'll be glad to help out if you need it."   
"I know, but I want you to rest up."   
"Yes, sir. I think I'll go now."   
"Alright. Take care, detective."   
"Yes sir." 
> 
> Ray hung up. That didn't help much. He knew Welsh was trying to protect him somewhat. He sighed. 
> 
> *Why did this hafta happen to me now?,* he thought to himself. 
> 
> Ray heaved another sigh, propped up his injured leg on the coffee table and turned on the TV. Yup, a day in the life of an injured cop. 
> 
> WELSH'S OFFICE   
27th PRECINCT 
> 
> "Ah... agents. Nice to see you again. Please sit," Welsh said. 
> 
> Obediently, Mulder and Scully sat down on the chairs across from Welsh. 
> 
> "You know what happened, right? 
> 
> Mulder nodded. 
> 
> "Any leads, sir?"   
"Not yet. But my people are workin' hard on it."   
"Do you have the background check on Connor?"   
"Yeah... right here." 
> 
> Welsh handed over a package of papers. Mulder took it, and leafed through it. 
> 
> "Where can we start?"   
"Well, right now, we're at square one. You can ask Huey or Dewey if they have anything and collaborate." 
> 
> Mulder looked up from the report. 
> 
> "Did anyone look at his last place of residence?"   
"He was in the mental institute for about a year. Got in there after he pleaded insanity for murder. But he did have an apartment before that. We checked it a couple of times. But you can go there, if you want. Maybe you'll find something we've overlooked."   
"We'll get right on it, sir."   
"Alright, you can go." 
> 
> SECURITY DESK   
MOOREHOUSE APARTMENTS #2 
> 
> "Excuse me." 
> 
> The man behind the screen looked up. 
> 
> "Can we please speak with the landlord?"   
"You're speaking to him right now. What do you want?"   
"I'm Agent Mulder from the FBI, and this is Agent Scully." 
> 
> Both of them held out their badges. 
> 
> "Lemme guess, you wanna see Reese Connor's place, right? You've gotta be the 10th pair of people comin' here and searchin'. C'mon, follow me." 
> 
> Mulder gave Scully an amused look, and the two of them followed the man. 
> 
> "You know, I'm glad Connor left. Don't want a crazy guy living here. I read it in the newspapers. Broke outta jail. That's pretty bad, for a murderer. Guess you guys haven't caught him yet." 
> 
> None of the agents responded. 
> 
> "Sir, did you know Connor well?," Scully asked.   
"Naw, not really. Kinda weird guy, real moody sometimes. Never paid rent regularly. As I said, glad he left, but I can't rent out the place. You people don't help."   
"When did he leave?"   
"Quite a while back, can't remember too well. Maybe a year ago. Was arrested for something, right? Strange how I can't get the place rented out. All the furniture's still there. That should attract some people. Well, here we are. I'll be downstairs if ya need me. Lock the door after." 
> 
> The landlord handed the key to Mulder. 
> 
> "Thanks."   
"Yeah." 
> 
> Mulder and Scully looked around. Sure enough, the furniture was still there, but the place was void of anything else. 
> 
> "You sure we'll find something here?"   
"Never know." 
> 
> Scully wandered into the kitchen. She pulled open a few drawers and cupboards, but there was nothing. 
> 
> Mulder went into the bedroom. He lifted up the mattress, opened the desk drawers, the closet door. Nothing. He sat down on the bed. Crinkling. Sounded like he sat on papers. He got up and lifted the mattress once again. Still nothing. Maybe it was in the mattress? He found a zipper and pulled it open. Papers. Mulder pulled them out. 
> 
> "Scully. Guess what, I found something."   
"Well, aren't you the man?," Scully said as she came in the room. 
> 
> Mulder grinned. 
> 
> "What is it?   
"Statements."   
"For what?"   
"Reighley Construction."   
"Construction?"   
"Yeah. Salary statements."   
"He worked at a construction company?"   
"I guess so. The date says 1991. Ten years ago."   
"Ten years ago? Wouldn't he have gotten another job?"   
"Maybe, but it's worth a look. The address is here."   
"Well, then... let's go." 
> 
> FRONT DESK   
REIGHLEY CONSTRUCTION OFFICE 
> 
> After informing Lieutenant Welsh of their lead, Mulder and Scully found their way to the Reighley Construction Office. 
> 
> "Hi, how may I help you?," an all too cheerful female receptionist chimed.   
"I'm Agent Mulder from the FBI, this is Agent Scully. Can we please talk to the manager?"   
"Do you have an appointment with Mr. Reighley?"   
"No. But we need to talk to him."   
"I'm sorry, he's really busy right now. You have to make an appointment."   
"This is concerning a criminal investigation." 
> 
> The receptionist sighed. 
> 
> "As I said, he's really busy... but I'll see what I can do."   
"Thank you." 
> 
> Just then, a man came out of a nearby room. 
> 
> "Mr. Reighley, there's some people who want to see you."   
"Do they have an appointment with me?"   
"No sir, but they're FBI agents and it's concerning an investigation." 
> 
> Mulder and Scully approached. 
> 
> "Mr. Reighley."   
"How may I help you?"   
"We're here to ask you about a former employee. Reese Connor."   
"Connor? The guy all over the news?"   
"He worked here about ten years ago."   
"Wow... that's something. I don't remember him."   
"Do you have any documents about him?" 
> 
> Reighley paused for a moment. 
> 
> "Ten years ago... well, maybe we have some old files. I don't know. Amanda, pull out all the old files for them. I'm sorry, but I gotta run."   
"Thank you for your time, sir." 
> 
> At that, Reighley hurried away into another room. 
> 
> "Old files... old files...," Amanda the receptionist mumbled to herself, pulling open the filing cabinet. 
> 
> After a minute or so of looking, Amanda pulled out a file. 
> 
> "Here you are. Reese Kenneth Connor. You know, you're lucky. I was going to clear out the old files, the stuff we didn't need just today."   
"Thanks. Can we keep this?"   
"I guess so. We don't need it anyways. So this guy is a criminal?"   
"Yeah."   
"Wow. We employed a criminal..." 
> 
> Mulder went through the file briefly, and closed it. 
> 
> "Is it the same guy?"   
"Yeah. Lucky."   
"Do you need anything else?"   
"No, that's it. Thanks for your help."   
"Yeah. No problem. It's my job." 
> 
> PARKING LOT   
27th PRECINCT 
> 
> Ray was never very patient at all. He couldn't sit around and wait at Stella's, so he got into his GTO, and drove to the station. Somehow, he managed to do it all with one foot. 
> 
> Now he was getting out of his car, with some difficulty, and wincing at the pain. Just as he got out, someone called out his name. 
> 
> "Ray! What are you doing here?" 
> 
> It was Frannie, and she was hurrying over to him. Ray sighed. 
> 
> "You should be at home resting."   
"I feel fine, Frannie. And I wanna work."   
"You know we've got it covered here..."   
"Well, I wanna see for myself." 
> 
> Ray stuck his head back into the car and tried to get his crutches. 
> 
> "I'll get them for you." 
> 
> Frannie opened the passenger side and got his crutches, and handed it to him. 
> 
> "Thanks."   
"Yeah."   
"C'mon, I'll help you in." 
> 
> The two made their way into the building. Welsh spotted Ray and Frannie. 
> 
> "Detective Vecchio! What are you doing here?"   
"Sir, I wanna work."   
"Go home, Ray."   
"Sir, please. At least tell me what's happening. I need to know." 
> 
> Welsh sighed. *Stubborn, stubborn...,* he thought to himself. 
> 
> "Alright. Come into my office." 
> 
> As the two made their way to Welsh's office, Ray spotted the two FBI agents working at his desk. Mulder and Scully saw him. 
> 
> "Detective Vecchio! What a surprise. Hope you don't mind us using..." 
> 
> Ray waved them off. Inside the office, Ray lowered himself gently into a chair across from Welsh. 
> 
> "Alright, fill me in."   
"I'll be honest with you. We haven't got much. Except the two FBI agents have a lead, and they're pursuing it, as we speak."   
"They're sitting at my desk, sir. How are they pursuing anything?"   
"Well, yeah. They're going through some information they got. I figured you wouldn't come. Should've know better."   
"Is there anything I can do?"   
"Well, since you're here, you can ask if anyone needs any help. I don't want you leaving this place for fieldwork, you hear? If you wanna work, you hafta stay here."   
"Alright sir."   
"I mean it."   
"Yes sir." 
> 
> Welsh eyed him for another second. 
> 
> "Okay, you can go."   
"Thanks sir." 
> 
> Ray eased himself up, got his crutches, and left the room. Outside, he scanned around. He decided to go to the FBI agents. 
> 
> "Detective Vecchio. How are you?"   
"I'm good." 
> 
> Scully got out of her chair. 
> 
> "You shouldn't be standing."   
"Thanks." 
> 
> Ray sat down. 
> 
> "So, Welsh tells me you've got something. Care to share?"   
"We found some salary statements in Connor's former residence."   
"The prison?"   
"No, before that. At the Moorehouse Apartments."   
"Any family live with him there?"   
"Not that we're aware of, but he does have a mother who is still living. Detectives Huey and Dewey are locating her as we speak."   
"Oh... so where did he used to work?"   
"At Reighley Construction. We went to the office, and they gave us this file." 
> 
> Mulder handed the file to him. Ray leafed through its contents. 
> 
> "Ten years ago? He worked there ten years ago?"   
"Amazing how they still have the file."   
"Hmm... did you talk to the boss?"   
"Yeah, but he doesn't remember Connor."   
"With ten years, I'm not surprised."   
"Well, the file does say he worked in the warehouse at Reighley construction. We checked up the location, but the warehouse was moved four years ago."   
"What about the old place?"   
"Not sure where it is, but I can find out." 
> 
> Mulder picked up the phone and dialled the number to the Reighley Construction office. Scully decided to continue the conversation. 
> 
> "So, you're back early. Shouldn't you be at home?"   
"I feel fine. Really. I dunno why everyone's so worried about me."   
"You did get shot..."   
"Well, that won't keep me down." 
> 
> Scully smiled. Detective Vecchio was just like Mulder. Determined and stubborn. Just then, Fraser came up to them. 
> 
> "Ray! What are you..."   
"Fraser. I'm fine. I'm here to work."   
"You should be..."   
"At home. I know, I know. I've heard that like 10 times before. I want to work."   
"As you wish, Ray. Agents."   
"Constable. What brings you here?"   
"Well, I wanted to know how the case was coming along at this end. I heard you and Agent Mulder came across some new evidence?" 
> 
> Scully nodded and filled him in on the details. As she was filling Fraser in, Mulder hung up the phone. 
> 
> "Well, the receptionist gave me the address to the old warehouse. Said it was abandoned."   
"Should we go there and check it out?"   
"It's worth a look. File says Connor was employed there for a little more than two years. He should be quite familiar with the place."   
"Let's go then." 
> 
> Mulder got up, and so did Ray. 
> 
> "You shouldn't go, Ray. You may hurt your leg more..."   
"Fraser, I'm good to go, okay?" 
> 
> Ray looked to see if Welsh was around. The coast was clear. 
> 
> "C'mon, pitter patter, let's get at 'er. Daylight's burnin'."   
"We'll take the rental." 
> 
> The four of them made their way out of the station. As soon as they were out of sight, Welsh checked if Ray was where he was supposed to be. He was not too surprise when Ray was not to be found. 
> 
> "Anyone see where Ray went?"   
"Yeah, he went out with the agents and Fraser." 
> 
> Welsh grumbled. 
> 
> "That little... ugh..." 
> 
> PARKING LOT   
THE OLD REIGHLEY CONSTRUCTION WAREHOUSE 
> 
> As the four pulled into the parking lot, they noticed that the warehouse was indeed abandoned. Except for a car. 
> 
> "You think that's Connor's?"   
"Not sure..." 
> 
> The four climbed out of their car. Mulder approached the car, and looked inside. There was some rope on the floor. 
> 
> "Anyone know the license plate?"   
"I can call and check." 
> 
> Scully pulled out her phone, and handed it to Ray. 
> 
> "Why don't you phone and ask? I don't know the number."   
"Uh... I better not. Let Fraser do it."   
"Why?" 
> 
> Ray looked to the ground. 
> 
> "Just let Fraser do it."   
"Okay..." 
> 
> With a puzzled look, Scully handed Fraser the phone, who phoned the station. 
> 
> "Hello Francesca. I was wondering if you could tell me the license plate of Reese Connor's car... yes... Ray? Yeah, he's here... oh... oh, I see... yes... alright. Thank you, Francesca. I will. Good-bye." 
> 
> Fraser looked at Ray with a smirk. 
> 
> "It seems that you were not supposed to leave the station."   
"Yeah, so?"   
"Francesca wants to tell you to take care of yourself." 
> 
> Fraser chuckled as he went to the car to verify the license plate. 
> 
> "That's Connor's car alright."   
"We should get back up."   
"Yeah... I'll call."   
"We'll go in first." 
> 
> Ray dialled to the station, and Mulder and Scully went into the warehouse. 
> 
> The warehouse entrance was a hallway that led to other rooms. Mulder and Scully approached the different doors and opened them and looked inside. Ray and Fraser entered the warehouse. 
> 
> "We'll check out the main room." 
> 
> The main area was at the end of the hallway, and the massive shelves were still there. Some still had boxes on them. Ray and Fraser made their way slowly around the shelves. As they wove their way to the third shelf, they heard some noise. Ray and Fraser looked at each other, and Ray drew his gun. Fraser signalled Ray to stay where he was. Ray protested silently. After all, he was the one with the gun. They decided that Fraser will go first, and Ray will follow a little further back. 
> 
> Just as Fraser turned the corner, something smacked down hard on his head. He fell to the floor, unmoving. Then Connor appeared, board in hand. Ray took a shot, but missed. He cursed to himself for not bringing his glasses along. He was about to take another shot when Connor tackled him to the ground. Ray let out a yelp as he fell. His gun slid away from his hand and went under a shelf. Connor punched him in the face several times. Ray wanted to fight back, but he felt dizzy and disoriented. He felt himself being kicked in his stomach and his leg, and he moaned at the pain. Then he felt himself being dragged by his good leg. He tried to kick away, but Connor's grip was strong. His injured leg hit a wall as he was being dragged into a room, and he screamed. 
> 
> As soon as Mulder and Scully heard the gunshot, they ran to the main room. They scanned up and down the isles, but no sign of Ray, Fraser, nor Connor. At Ray's scream, both of the agents ran towards the source of it. Mulder, running first, saw Connor dragging someone into a room. 
> 
> "Connor!" 
> 
> Connor froze and dropped the person he was dragging. Then he ran. Mulder took off after him. 
> 
> "Mulder!" 
> 
> Instead of following Mulder and Connor, Scully hurried over to Ray and Fraser. Fraser was at the doorway, and he was coming to. Scully bent down to him. 
> 
> "Constable? Are you alright?"   
"Yeah...," Fraser murmured, wincing, touching his head gingerly, "what happened?"   
"Connor attacked you. He was dragging you into this room."   
"Where's Ray?"   
"He's inside."   
"Is he alright?"   
"I'm not sure..." 
> 
> Scully went into the room and kneeled beside Ray. 
> 
> "Detective?" 
> 
> Ray moaned in pain. His face was badly bruised and bloodied, not to mention other non-visible injuries. Fraser spoke up. 
> 
> "Agent Scully. I'll look after him. Go help your partner."   
"You sure you'll be alright?"   
"For now. Go." 
> 
> Scully nodded and proceeded to find Mulder. Hearing a gunshot, Scully ran in the direction of it. The main room had another hallway, and she slowly approached it. She saw Mulder in a small room, this time with filled with empty wooden crates. He turned his head and spotted her. He made a gesture, telling her to stay back. 
> 
> "Connor! There's no way out of this."   
"How would you know? You don't know the building!"   
"You're right, I don't. But by now the building's probably surrounded by enforcement. Even if I don't get you, the people outside will."   
"Well... I'll take the chance." 
> 
> At that, Connor came out from where he was hiding and lunged at Mulder. Connor had been closer than he thought. The two men fell to the ground. Scully aimed her gun from her position, but couldn't get a clear shot. 
> 
> "Connor!" 
> 
> Connor looked up, surprised by Scully's voice. Mulder, seizing the chance, shot Connor in the shoulder. Connor, stunned by the gunshot, fell on top of Mulder. Mulder pushed himself from under Connor, and sat up, panting. 
> 
> "You alright, Mulder?"   
"Yeah, fine. How are the other two?"   
"I think Constable Fraser has a mild concussion. Detective Vecchio is worse off, though."   
"Go check on them. I'll stay here with Connor. Make sure he doesn't do anything."   
"Alright." 
> 
> Scully made her way back to the two fallen men. She was not surprised to see paramedics already working on them. Even Lieutenant Welsh was there. 
> 
> "Agent Scully. Where's Connor?"   
"Mulder's with him. He's down."   
"Connor?"   
"Yes."   
"Good job on this case. Good lead."   
"Thank you, sir." 
> 
> After a short pause, Scully continued. 
> 
> "Sir, I'd like to accompany Detective Vecchio and Constable Fraser to the hospital. I want to know how they are, make sure they're okay." 
> 
> The lieutenant nodded. 
> 
> "You're free to do whatever you please. I'll send over the paperwork."   
"Thank you, sir."   
"Well... looks like I gotta head over there," Welsh said, pointing to the crowd of detectives nearby. "Thank you for all your help."   
"It's our job, sir." 
> 
> The lieutenant nodded again, and went off. Scully saw Mulder approaching her, and she waited for him. 
> 
> "What now?," he asked, looking around the area.   
"We're done. Except I'd like to go on the ambulance, make sure the constable and detective are okay."   
"Okay... I think I'll pass on that. Meet you at the motel."   
"Yeah. Better be packed up and ready to go when I'm back," Scully smiled.   
"Yes, mom," Mulder replied, grinning.   
"C'mon. Get going... daylight's burnin'." 
> 
> Mulder gave her a look. 
> 
> "Looks like the paramedics are leaving. Gotta go."   
"Okay... I'll see you later then." 
> 
> Scully nodded and headed towards the paramedics. Mulder watched her and sighed, then turned towards the exit and headed out, leaving the detectives and officers to finish up the case. 

**THE END**

> I hope you enjoyed the story... it feels great to finally have finished it! Please, Please, PLEASE send me feedback... I crave feedback! Send it to me at [pedellea@hotmail.com][1]. 
> 
> Return to the [Fanfics Index][2]

   [1]: mailto:pedellea@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/phunwuns/Fanfic



End file.
